This IAA is to support a collaboration between NIEHS and the DOD Armed Forces Health Surveillance Center to support an analysis of samples from the DOD Serum Repository from military personnel who were deployed in the second gulf war and had exposures associated with six documented exposure events. The effort is to link extensive environmental and occupational exposure assessments with measurements of exposures and inflammatory responses in the Serum Repository samples of those individuals before the deployment, during the exposure event and after. Two academic centers received awards which were paid in FY13. Progress on those projects is continuing with an expected report of findings in late FY15.